Steven's Sexy Adventure
by ErinTheWriter
Summary: Steven discovers sex on the internet, and ends up getting together with all of the gems, he's going to have lots of fun! (This will be a harem, mostly smut but there is plot! I'll take requests for pairings!)


_**NOTE:**_ Steven is of age now and he's starting to become aware of his feelings towards the Gems! More smut coming in the future! Next chapter will be focused on amethyst! If people end up liking this story, i'll make more chapters with different gems or humans! Leave lots of suggestions! I'm open to anything! - _Erin_

 **The Temple - 11:00 PM**

Steven and the Gems had just gotten back from fighting another alien monster. Now that Steven was getting better with his powers, he was being allowed to go on more missions with the Gems! It had been a tough fight, everybody was exhausted, and it was starting to get late.

"Steven, you should get to bed now, it's getting pretty late, that took longer than I had predicted." Garnet said.

"Alright then Garnet, I am getting kind of tired, night guys!" Steven said as he walked up the stairs and flopped down on his bed.

As Steven laid down he started to feel bored, he wasn't tired yet and was getting antsy so he took out his phone and started just looking at random things online. Steven was just looking at funny pictures of cats when he came across something that surprised him.

It was a picture titled, "Sexy Blonde" showing a blonde woman with a lewd expression on her face, naked with her hands fondling her breasts. Steven wasn't sure what this picture was, but it excited him, he proceeded to look up, "Naked Woman" and immediately hundred of pictures of naked women posing in sexual positions popped up. Steven was starting to get aroused, it was a strange new feeling for him, and as he was scrolling down he saw a few videos and he clicked on one.

Steven started watching the sexy video, showing a girl stripping and dancing on top of a guy, when suddenly his dick started to harden. Steven felt his pants getting tight and was starting to get uncomfortable now, so he took them off and flung them next to his bed.

Steven continued to watch the video, getting more and more aroused as he watched a woman rubbing a thick member with her hands, and then proceeding to suck on it. Steven's dick was rock hard at this point and was aching for release.

Steven continued watching the video when he got an idea, he slowly pulled off his tight underwear, and his dick sprung up. Steven hesitantly put a hand around it, and slowly rubbed up and down. Immediately a wave of pleasure hit him, and Steven moaned in surprise. Steven started to rub it faster, and as he pumped his dick he felt something slowly building up. Steven needed release so he kept on going, and a few moments later he moaned loudly as he sprayed cum all over his room. After such a hard day Steven was exhausted and passed out from the intensity of his orgasm.

 **Morning - 6:50 AM**

Steven slept peacefully, and he was having a wonderful dream. The girl he was watching in the video was sucking on his dick enthusiastically and Steven was in bliss. Steven moaned and felt like he was about to cum, when he suddenly opened his eyes. Steven saw Pearl sucking on his dick.

"Umm, Pearl? What are you doing?" Steven said, confused.

Pearl jumped back and started stammering, "Oh! Steven I was, I didn't realize you were uh, awake. I'm sorry, I was just coming up to check on you this morning,  
and your... thing was hard, and you were making noises in your sleep so I was trying to help you."

Steven blushed at this, "Well... Can you continue?" he responded nervously.

Pearl's face went red and she nodded, and started to suck on his dick again, bobbing slowly up and down on the shaft. Steven moaned in pleasure, while Pearl swirled her tongue around his tip. Pearl started to deep-throat Steven, taking as much of his large shaft as she could. Steven was in heaven and was getting close to cumming.

"Pearl! Somethings com-" Steven blurted out as he shot his gooey semen down Pearl's throat. Pearl was taken back by the force of his ejaculation, but managed to swallow just about all of it.

"Oh my god Pearl! I'm sorry." Steven said quickly.

Pearl gulped it all down and smiled at him, "It's okay, it was delicious." she said, laughing.

Steven and Pearl looked at each other for a moment, the silence in the room becoming slightly awkward.

"Oh! I forgot, I have some important business to attend to this morning, I'll see you later, Steven" Pearl said as she ran off, madly blushing.

After that Steven got dressed and ready for the day.

 **The Town - 7:00 AM**

Steven headed out of the house to stop by one of his favorite places in the world, the Big Donut! He walked down the streets of the town, heading to the shop. As he was walking in the door he heard Lars and Sadie arguing.

"I can't believe you Lars!" Sadie said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry Sadie! I couldn't make it because...uh." Lars said awkwardly.

"Because what Lars! Buck asked you to hang out with his friends? I can't believe you would just ditch me like that! Get out, I don't want to talk to you right now" Sadie yelled.

Lars hung his head down dejectedly and hurried out of the shop. As he left, Sadie noticed Steven standing by the doorway.

"Oh, Steven, I'm sorry you had to see that." Sadie said softly.

"Hey Sadie, you seemed pretty upset with Lars, do you mind me asking what happened?" Steven said.

"Oh well I don't know if I should tell you, but... Well Lars promised he would take me to see a movie, but then he... he ditched me to go hang out with Buck and his friends and he just left me th-" Sadie's sobs started to interrupt her sentence, and she hid her eyes with her hands.

"Aww it's okay Sadie, I'm sorry." Steven said, trying to calm her down.

Sadie sniffled, and wiped her eyes and whispered, "Thanks." and hugged Steven tightly.

"Hey Sadie, I have an idea, why don't we hang out for a while and talk to cheer you up!" Steven said enthusiastically.

"Hahah, alright Steven." Sadie chuckled, already feeling better.

 **Afternoon - 12:00 PM**

After cheering up Sadie, and hanging out for a while, Steven wandered around the town for a bit. It was about lunchtime, so he went down to Beach Citywalk Fries.

"Hey Peedee!" Steven yelled, running up to the counter.

"Hey Steven, what'll it be today"? Peedee said sarcastically, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Give me the bits!" Steven shouted, with stars shining in his eyes.

Peedee laughed, "Alright Steven, I thought you'd be coming here today, is Amethyst with you?"

"No, I came without her, but hey, get an extra bag for her." Steven said.

Peedee left the window, heading to the Fryer.

"Psst. Steven" Ronaldo whispered, peeking through the window.

"Hey Ronaldo, what's up?" Steven asked.

"Try to stay clear of the streets, I got word that giant mutant snake people are roaming the area!" Ronaldo said 'discreetly' with a whisper loud enough for everybody to hear him.

Peedee rolled his eyes while manning the fryer, and Steven smiled and said, "Alright Ronaldo, I'll make sure to stay safe."

Ronaldo saluted him and slowly slinked away.

"Alright, here you go Steven" Peedee said after a few moments, tossing 2 bags of the bits to Steven.

"Thanks Peedee! See you around." Steven said, as he walked off.

The clouds were darkening and it looked like it might rain, so Steven decided it was a good idea to start walking back to the temple.

 **The Temple - 1:00 PM**

Steven arrived back at the temple, just as it had started raining outside, he saw Garnet standing next to the window, looking out at the rain.

"Hey Garnet, uh, I have a question for you." Steven said.

"Let me guess, you want me to tell you when Pearl is coming back?" Garnet asked

"Yep! How'd you get it!" Steven said with a laugh, "But when will she be back?"

"Hmmm." Garnet thought for a moment, and then said,

"Uh.. she'll be back tonight." before walking off, deep in thought.

Steven groaned. "Oh, but that's so long, I miss her." Steven moped. "Where is she anyways?" he wondered.

He sighed, and walked away, and started trying to find things to pass the time, when he remembered the fry bits he had brought home.

"Hey Ameeethyst" Steven yelled.

"Hu-wha? What is it?" Amethyst yelled back, apparently Steven had just woken her up from a nap.

"I got you the bits!" Steven yelled excitedly.

Amethyst came running down the stairs with wide eyes, her hair was messy and she looked tired.

"You got the bits! Just for me?" Amethyst said in surprise.

"Yep, here you go" Steven tossed over a bag of fry bits to Amethyst.

"All right! Thanks dude! So uh hey... do you want to like, hang out or something?" Amethyst asked.

"Sure, what do you want to do?" Steven asked.

"Oh! I got an idea, I 'borrowed' a scary movie from one of my friends, it's called the Organ Pickler, it's supposed to be really spooky, do you want to watch it with me?" Amethyst asked.

"Uh I don't know, I'm not so big on horror movies Amethyst." Steven said nervously.

"Oh come onn, it'll be fine!" Amethyst said, grabbing Steven's arm and leading him up to her room.

 **Amethyst's Room - 2:00 PM**

Steven and Amethyst were both sitting on the edge of a bed in her room, leaning in towards Amethyst's TV, watching the scary movie.

"No, no, no! Aw don't go in the closet man." Amethyst said, hiding her face in her hands.

 _The Organ Pickler was slowly walking down the hallway with his large boots making the floorboards creak with every step. He walked past the room where the protagonist was hiding, then took a step back, and slowly cracked the door open. He stomped around the room, looking under the bed, and behind the curtains, when the protagonist accidentally coughed! The Organ Pickler walked towards the closet very slowly, and then ripped open the door and grabbed him as he let out a bloodcurdling scream!_

"Ahhhh!" Amethyst yelled, burying her head into Steven.

"It's okay Amethyst, it's just a movie." Steven said.

Amethyst peeked out and then said, "H-hey! I wasn't scared or anything..." Amethyst pouted.

"Yeah right! You're totally a scaredy-cat!" Steven said with a smirk.

"Grrr... I'll show you who's a scaredy-cat" Amethyst said, right before she pounced on Steven.

Amethyst knocked Steven down onto the bed and they rolled around for a bit before she pinned him down and said, "Hah! Now I have you trapped and I'm going to pickle your organs!"

"Not if I get you first!" Steven yelled, and he rolled her over, switching sides with her. Now Steven had Amethyst trapped, with both of his arms pinning her down. Steven had her trapped, but as he was looking down at her, he peered deeply into both of Amethyst's beautiful violet eyes and found himself mesmerized.

"Umm..." Amethyst said, trapped beneath Steven.

"You look beautiful." Steven gasped, suddenly noticing how attractive she was.

Amethyst was lost for words, caught off guard by Steven's remark.

They both gazed at each other deeply, and then they both leaned in, and kissed. Steven and Amethyst kissed deeply and passionate, right before Amethyst pulled away and then said, "Uh, I'm sorry... I have to go. I'll talk to you later Steven." and then she ran off.

 **The Temple - Night - 9:00 PM**

Steven was laying down in his bed, thinking, when suddenly he heard the warp pad activate. He rolled over to the side of the bed, peering over near the warp pad. Pearl was standing there, looking sneaky. She tip-toed up the stairs to Steven's room, and as Steven saw her he said, "Pearl! Where were you all day?"

"I'm sorry Steven, I just had to think about things, and I've realized that I love you, and I want to be with you." Pearl said, slightly embarrassed. Steven hugged Pearl, and locked his lips around hers, kissing her with passion. Pearl was taken by surprise, but started kissing back, exploring his mouth with her tongue. Pearl took off Steven's shorts, and his member sprung up, making a tent on his underwear.

Pearl shot Steven a sly grin and then said, "Are you sure you want to continue? You don't have to."

Steven nodded, and Pearl pulled off his underwear and got on top of him.

"Uh, Pearl? What are you doi-" Steven replied but got cut off as Pearl lowered herself onto Steven's dick. Steven moaned loudly as Pearl slowly bounced up and down on him, her tight walls squeezing his member and soaking it in her juices. Pearl softly moaned, and started moving her hips as she bounced up and down on his dick. "This... *huff* is amazing." Steven said slowly as he moaned. Pearl started to speed up, and both of them were in bliss. Steven's breathing was rough and manly compared to Pearl's more delicate moans and noises. Pearl started to roll her hips more, her walls squeezing Steven's dick, up and down, milking it. Pearl started to moan louder, "Oh Steven!" Steven started to pump his hips along with hers and Pearl moaned loudly before cumming, squirting her juices all over Steven's member. Pearl's walls started to squeeze on Steven's member even tighter, creating an incredible pulsing sensation. Steven starting pumping his hips faster, and his member started to twitch. "Steven, ah... It feels so good, I'm about to..." Pearl let out a delicate moan as she came again, soaking Steven's member and squeezing on it even tighter. "Pearl... *moan* It's so tight *huff*, I'm gonna come!" Steven moaned as he shot his semen inside of Pearl, mixing with her juices, and filling her up until his semen started spilling out.

"That... was... amazing..." They both said, tired and out of breath. Pearl brought Steven into a kiss as they both passed out on top of each other.


End file.
